Judy Hopps/Gallery
Images of Judy Hopps. Film Judy Badge Render.png Judy Standing Render.png tumblr_nwt7osvhfy1ry7whco1_400.png Judy hopps vector by simmeh-d9j9mlp.png HyperJudy.png Nick and Judy Render.png JudyhuggingNick.png JudydraggingNick.png NickLeaningonJudy.png Blurb-art.png NickAndJudy selfies.png Printed Judy Pulling Nick Printed.png Nick Leaning on Judy Printed.png 740full-zootopia-poster.jpg Zootopia Teaser Poster.jpg Zootopia German Poster.jpg Zootopia French Poster.jpg Zootopia China Promo 4.jpg Zootopia China Promo 3.jpg Zootopia China Promo 2.jpg Zootopia China Promo 1.jpg Judy-Hopps-in-Zootopia.jpg Nick Wilde and Judy Hopp Pose.jpg Flex tablet zootopia selfie c781d089.jpeg Zootopia zoolove my love and i 5 by kazerxestelaris-d9hzzt8.png.jpeg Zootopia zoolove my love and i 4 by kazerxestelaris-d9hzzkf.png.jpeg Nick and judy zootopia renders.png kinogallery.com-zootopia-disney-0286644001453198913.jpg Zootopia-Poster.jpg 880b18b4d8afb71eab141f1aedd40299.jpg GoodCopSlyFox.jpeg PartnersinCrime.jpeg Zootopia_(film)_25.png Zootopia Nick ZPD.png Judy Hopps.png Judy info.jpg Nothing is impawssible.jpg The Whole Gang.jpeg D23.jpeg Unknown Screenshot.png Judy Photobomb.png Printed Zootopia.png Zootopia-Judy3-615x305.jpg Zootopia-Judy2-615x306.jpg Judy concept art.PNG Carrot_Pen_Art.png JudyHopps Drawing.png Judyartblaster.jpeg Confeptartjudy.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 3.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 2.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 1.jpg CO6Fjz UAAA9o9R.jpg Tumblr nvibubilyy1utx7nko1 r1 540.jpg Detectivezootopia.jpg Judyrodentia.jpeg Nick Judy Concept Art Render.png TheArtofZootopia.png Screen Shot 2016-04-20 at 7.04.13 PM.png Animal Bodies.jpeg Squished Judy and Nick.png Judy Marking map.png Various characters art.png Judy in the Rain.jpeg Nick Judy Concept Art.png Have an amzing summer.png Teaser Zootopia (film) 09.png Zootopia (film) 10.png Zootopia (film) 11.png Zootopia (film) 13.png Zootopia (film) 14.png Zootopia (film) 15.png Zootopia (film) 16.png Film Judy-fantasy.PNG|Feral Judy in the movie's opening fantasy sequence. Judy-ribbon-blood.PNG|''"Blood! Blood! Bloooood!"'' Blood Blood Blood.png|''"And....death!"'' Carrot Days Festival Play Costumes.png|''"Back then, the world was divided in two."'' Play-harmony.PNG|''"But over time we evolved, and moved beyond our primitive, savage ways. Now, predator and prey live in harmony."'' Judy_onstage.jpg|''"I am going to be a police officer!"'' "I'm_looking_at_you".PNG|''"It may seem impossible to small minds - I'm lookin' at you, Gideon Grey..."'' Carrot_Days_Talent_Show.jpg I_like_trying.jpg|''"I like trying, actually!"'' Judy trying.jpg BonnietalktoJudy.jpg Judy-spy.PNG|Judy spying on Gideon Grey. "Return-tickets".PNG|''"Kindly return my friends' tickets."'' Gideon16.jpg|Judy being bullied by Gideon. Got-the-tickets.PNG I_don't_know_when_to_quit.PNG|''"He was right about one thing: I don't know when to quit!"'' ...Or guess what.PNG|Judy at the Zootopia Police Academy. JudyTraining.png|Judy in training at the Zootopia Police Academy. carrot Face.png|''"One-thousand foot fall! You're dead, Carrot Face."'' -Drill Instructor Frigid Ice Wall.PNG|Judy attempts the ice wall obstacle of her training... Judy-freezing water.PNG|...but falls into the frigid water below it. Judy-ear-car.jpg|Judy gets her ear stuck in a car door. Judy-beat-criminal.PNG|Judy beating the 'criminal' while in training zootopia-image05.jpg|''"Valedictorian of her class, the ZPD's first rabbit officer - Judy Hopps!"'' -Mayor Lionheart "Assistant Mayor Bellwether...her badge?".jpeg|"Assistant Mayor Bellwether, her badge." -Mayor Lionheart Officer Judy Hopps.png Lets See Those Teeth.png|"Okay, Officer Hopps, let's see those teeth!" -Mayor Lionheart Zootopia-6.png|Judy posing for the cameras. Bellwether-photobomb.PNG FoxAway-airhorn.PNG|Judy is offered fox repellents. JudyScaredoftheFoxtaser.png|''"Oh, goodness! There is no need for a fox taser, Stu!"'' -Bonnie Happy Stu fox taser.jpeg Hopps hugs 1.PNG|Judy hugs her parents. Hopps hugs 2.PNG|''"I love you guys!"'' Judy watching her family.png Judy listening to Music.png|Judy listening to 'Try Everything'. Judy-awe.PNG|Judy on her way to Zootopia. Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.32.42 PM.png|Judy admires Tundratown WowZootopia!.jpeg|Judy admiring the train station. Zootopia-2.png Dharma1.jpg Dharma2.jpg|Don't lose your keys! Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.32.57 PM.png|"Rickety bed, greasy walls, crazy neighbors. I love it!" Judy-explain-cute.PNG|''"Ooh, uh, you probably didn't know, but, a bunny can call another bunny cute, but when other animals do it, it's a little..."'' It'sOkay.png|''"It's okay."'' -Judy accepting Clawhauser's apology. Screenshot_79.png|A not-so-perfect fist bump Hopps Shocked.png|"Officer Hopps...parking duty." 100 Tickets.png|"A hundred tickets, I'm gonna write a hundred tickets! I'm gonna write two hundred tickets..." Before Noon.png|"...before noon!" Judyonduty.jpeg|Judy on the lookout for overdue parking meters. Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.38.14 PM.png|Judy hears a parking meter go overdue. Judy Long Ears.png Judy Splitz.png|Judy putting tickets on cars. Awwwwwww.png|"Awww!" Judy and Nick in Jumbeaux's Cafe.png|''"...which is kind of a big deal..."'' Jerry Worried.png Nick-Judy-shake-hands.PNG Judy and Finnick.png|''"...this is Zootopia - where anyone can be anything."'' Nick_Judy_Finnick.png Judy-Sahara Square.PNG|Judy working in Sahara Square. Judy-Tundratown.PNG Judy-watch-Nick.jpg|Judy watching Nick Wilde selling his pawpsicles. Judy hiding in grass.png Judy-try-arrest-Nick.PNG|Judy trying to arrest Nick. Judy-Nick-street.jpg Red wood with a space in the middle.png|"It is red. Red wood. With a space in the middle. Wood that is red." -Nick Screen Shot 2016-04-10 at 2.15.39 PM.png Nick eats a stolen blueberry.jpg Judy-watch-step.PNG|Judy is almost stepped on by a rhino. Nick Wild talking to Judy Hopps.jpg|''"Everyone comes to Zootopia thinking that you can be anything. Well, you can't."'' -Nick Wilde "Sly fox dumb bunny"-Nick.PNG|"Sly fox, dumb bunny." "Not_dumb_bunny"-Judy.PNG|''"I am not a dumb bunny."'' Judy-cement.PNG|''"Right. And that's not wet cement."'' -Nick Judy Sad.png|Judy is depressed after a long day Zootopia-27.png Thirty seconds over.png|''"I was thirty seconds over!!"'' -Moose Judy sigh.PNG|''"I am a real cop."'' hoppsbuildinglean.png|Judy stopping buildings in Little Rodentia from tipping over Judy-LR-buildings.jpg hoppsposerodentia.png|Judy looking around for Duke Judy on pipe bridge.PNG|Judy preparing to catch Duke Weaselton Judy-run-LR.jpg Screenshot_from_2016-04-04_18-02-19.png|Judy saves Fru Fru from being crushed by a giant donut. Judy saves FRu FRu.png|''"I love your hair!"'' hoppspopweasel.png|''"I popped the weasel!"'' "I_want_to_be_a_real_cop"-Judy.PNG|''"I don't want to be a meter maid. I want to be a real cop."'' JudyandOtterton.jpeg|Mrs. Otterton hugging Judy. Bring him home to me.png BogoFakeHappy.png "Us-little-guys".PNG "Like-glue!".PNG|''"Like glue!"'' "Good One!".PNG|''"Good one!"'' -Bellwether Stick together.png|''"Just call if you need any help. You always got a friend at City Hall, Judy."'' -Bellwether ClawhauserbottleofPop.png Yeahh.png|''"Get your pawpsicles..." "Yeah..."'' -Clawhauser Officer Toot Toot.png|"Hey, it's Officer Toot Toot!" -Nick Questions about a case.png|"Actually, it's Officer Hopps and I'm here to ask you some questions about a case!" Have you seen him?.png|"You sold Mr. Otterton a pawpsicle, right?" Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.31.13 PM.png|''"Five years jail time."'' My word against yours.png|"Actually, it's your word against yours!" JudyandCarrotPen.jpeg|"It's called a hustle, sweetheart." Finnick-laugh.PNG|"She hustled you good!" -Finnick "Have fun"-Finnick.PNG|''"Have fun working with the fuzz!"'' -Finnick JudytalktoYax.jpg These Guys? THey Be Naked.png|''"Yeah, in Zootopia, anyone can be anything. And these guys? They be naked."'' -Nick JandNMysticSpringsOasis.jpeg|Judy is speechless. Judy-uncomfortable.jpg Judy-ask-liscense-plate.PNG Plate Number.png|"You didn't happen to catch the plate number....did you?" Zootopia Sloth Trailer 5.png|''"Wait...they're all sloths?!"'' Zootopia Sloth Trailer 9.png|''"Flash, Flash, hundred-yard dash!"'' -Nick FlashservesJudy.jpg Zootopia (film) 20.png|''"Ha ha! Yes, very funny!"'' A real cop to find him.png|''"And they should've gotten a real cop to find him."'' -Nick JudyNickCarLot.png|''"The thing is, you don't need a warrant if you have probable cause and I'm pretty sure I saw a shifty lowlife climbing the fence..."'' You're helping plenty.png|''"...So you're helping plenty! Come on!"'' 29THD03.png|"29THD03 - this is it!" Limo.png He had a very bad day.png|"Carrots...if your otter was here, he had a very bad day." No See.png Nick Judy were caught.jpg Nick and Judy Being Brought to Mr. Big.png Nick_skunks_butt_rug.jpg|''"I, um, may have sold him a VERY expensive wool rug that was made from the fur of a skunk...'s butt."'' -Nick Wilde Nick Stop Talking!.jpg Judy-confront-Mr-Big.PNG Icing02.PNG Mr.BigIcing.png|''"What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding!"'' -Fru Fru Fru Fru-recognize-Judy.PNG|Fru Fru recognizes Judy as the one who saved her life. Mr Big Kissing Judy.png|Mr. Big kissing Judy's cheeks Zootopia-dinner-table-1-.jpg|Judy and Nick with Mr. Big at Fru Fru's wedding. "Because he was attacked".PNG Judy-Nick-bridge.PNG "He just kept yelling"-Manchas.PNG|Judy and Nick speaking with Renato Manchas. "Open_the_door"-Judy.PNG|''"So you just open the door and tell us what you know, and we will tell you what we know. Okay?"'' -Judy trying to reason with Manchas. Manchas-chase-Nick-Judy.PNG|Judy and Nick being chased by savage Renato Manchas. Judy-handcuff-Manchas.PNG|Judy manages to restrain Manchas. Judy and Nick Vines.png|Judy and Nick trapped in vines Judy-Nick-fall.PNG|Judy and Nick fall through the Rainforest District Police-Rainforest-District.PNG|Judy and Nick are approached by the Police Nick and Judy tangled.png|Judy and Nick are suspended by vines "I thought so too"-Judy.PNG|Judy preparing to show Manchas to the police. Nick confronts Bogo.PNG Small and Emotionally Unbalanced.png|"...I was...small and emotionally unbalanced like you, once." Screenshot 80.png|''"Nick, you are so much more than that."'' Judy touching Nick's Paw.jpeg|Judy comforting Nick Bingo.png|"Bingo!" I need your help.png|''"Assistant Mayor Bellwether?"'' "We-need-your-help".jpg|''"We need your help."'' Bellwethers-office.jpg Nick_so_fluffy.jpg|''"So fluffy!"'' -Nick Smellwether.png|''"I called him Lionfart once, he did not care for that, let me tell you, it was NOT a good day for me."'' -Bellwether NickJudyInBellwetherOffice.png|"All we gotta do is find out where they went..." N and J watching.png|Judy and Nick arriving at Cliffside Asylum. Judy pointing to the asylum.png Nick signaling Judy.png|Nick making signs at Judy. N-J-look-up.jpg Snooping in the Asylum.jpg|''"Okay... all clear."'' -Nick Nick Reaching for Doorknob.png J-N-flinch.jpg Savage_Tiger.png Judy-talk-Otterton.PNG|Judy trying to talk to a savage Emmitt Otterton. Nick and Judy Phone.png Get home to the missus.png|''"Or not! Guess he's in no rush to get home to the missus."'' -Nick "We-have-to-tell-Bogo".jpg|''"We have to tell Chief Bogo!"'' Lionheart-arrested.PNG protect your job.PNG|'"You were just trying to protect your job!" Trying to protect the city.png NickGivingAdvice.png|Nick gives Judy advice Judy Conference.png|''"...it may have something to do with biology."'' Judy-pen.jpg Nick-Pen.jpg "Was-i-okay"-Judy.PNG|''"Was I okay?"'' -Judy after her interview. Judy-reach-repellent.PNG|Judy reaches for her Fox Repellent when Nick startles her... Judy-repellent.PNG|...which makes the two realize how biased she is against foxes. Nick! Nick! No!.png|Judy realizes that her partner is leaving her. Judy on the news.png|Fabienne Growley discussing Judy on the ZNN. Peace-rally-tension.PNG|Judy trying to break up a fight at the peace rally. Judy-Mrs-Otterton.PNG|Judy and Mrs. Otterton watching savage Emmitt. "the-new-mayor"-Bogo.PNG "Why"-Judy.PNG Judy_Ad.jpeg|Judy's image on an advertisement for the ZPD. Bogo-Judy-office.PNG "Help_the_city"-Judy.PNG|''"A good cop is supposed to serve and protect. Help the city. Not tear it apart."'' Dont-deserve-badge.jpg|''"I don't deserve to wear this badge."'' -Judy resigning from the ZPD. JudyattheFarm.jpeg|''"A dozen carrots. Have a nice day."'' Parents-sad-Judy.PNG Zootopia_Gideon_Judy.jpg|"Gideon Grey. I'll be darned." Gideon6.jpg Stu-explain-night-howlers.PNG Judy night howlers .jpg "Thank you!".PNG|Judy heading back to Zootopia. Judy-knock-van.PNG|Judy knocking on Finnick's van, hoping to get his help. Judy-beg-Finnick.PNG|''"I need to find Nick. Please."'' Judy-find-Nick.jpg Isnt that interesting?.png|''"Wow. Isn't that interesting?"'' -Nick I-know-youll-never-forgive-me.jpg|''"I know you'll never forgive me. And I don't blame you..."'' Judy-start-apology.jpg|''"...I wouldn't forgive me either."'' Zootopia-29.png|Judy is forgiven by Nick Wilde. Nick Judy Hug.JPG Is that what this is?.png|''"Are you just trying to get the pen? Is that what this is?"'' -Nick Zootopia Nick Judy BB1.jpg Judy-driving.jpg Duke Taunting Judy.png|Judy and Nick are not impressed with Duke's taunting. "You dirty rat!"-Weaselton.PNG Fru_Fru-pregnant.PNG WatchingDoug.jpg|Judy and Nick watching Doug Ramses. Judy and Nick in Doug's Lab.png|"We need to get this evidence to the ZPD." Nick-toot-toot.jpg Ram2-grab-Judy.PNG Judy-Ram1.PNG Judy on Top of Train.png Judy Pink Shirt.png Judy-Nick-train.PNG Screen Shot 2016-04-12 at 5.45.22 PM.png|Judy and Nick behind Doug's lab as it explodes. "Mayor-Bellwether!"-Judy.PNG "We-found-out"-Judy.PNG|''"We found out what's happening!"'' Judy-explain-serum.PNG How-did-you-know-Judy.PNG|''"...How did you know where to find us?"'' Judy-hesitate.PNG|Judy hesitates to give the case to Bellwether. "I_can't_walk"-Judy.PNG|Judy urges Nick to leave her and take their evidence to Chief Bogo. "I_did_like_you"-Bellwether.PNG are_you_gonna_kill_me-Judy.PNG|''"What are you gonna do, kill me?"'' Nick-shot.PNG Watching-savage-Nick.PNG Savage Nick Wilde.jpeg|Nick pretending to be savage Nick-bite-Judy.PNG|Judy pretending to be killed. Judy milking it.PNG|''"Blood! Blood! Blooood! And death!"'' Zootopia Boom.png|''"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom."'' Judy-hospital.PNG|Judy watches the Ottertons reunite. Judy-play.PNG Clawhauser-return.PNG "Try"'.PNG|Judy gives a speech at Nick's graduation ceremony. Nick-salute.PNG Hopps Wilde Parking duty.jpg|''"Hopps, Wilde. Parking duty."'' -Bogo NickandJudyasCops.png|''"Sly bunny!"'' -Nick Judy-nick-car.PNG|''"Sir, you were going one hundred and fifteen miles per hour, I hope you have a good explanation."'' Flash-buddy-cops.PNG|Judy and Nick catch Flash speeding. nick and judy at concert.jpg|Judy and Nick at Gazelle's concert Nick and Judy dancing.png Nick and Judy Credits.png Deleted Scenes Judy bobbing head.jpeg Junior sundae.PNG Judy-insult-horse.PNG Judy-pay.PNG Judy Driving DS.png Judy-train.PNG Judy Walking DS.png Judy apartment.PNG Hopps family pictures.PNG Judy Phone DS.png Judy Homesick DS.png Judy-toys.PNG Clawhauser Startled DS.png Smile Clawhauser DS.png Got a Case DS.png Tiny Judy DS.png Judy-keyboard.PNG Judy Elephant Mouse DS.png Judy-elephant-desk.PNG Judy Pleased DS.png Judy_Disney_INFINITY_Figure.png|Judy's figure in Disney INFINITY 3.0 Screenshot_69.png|U.S. package Screenshot_71.png|Australian package Judy_Hopps_Disney_Infinity_Render_2.png maxresdefault (1).jpg Zootopia_offical.jpg Disney-Infinity-3_0_20160218164400.jpg Disney_Infinity_NEXT_20160301T130411-1024x577.png Screenshot_97.png|Judy as seen in "Disney Crossy Road". NickandJudyVideoG2.png NickandJudyVideoG.png Judy Hopps Valentine.png Zootopia party judy.png|Judy as seen in the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Judy Player Card.png|The Judy Hopps Club Penguin costume as seen on a player card Judy Hopps Costume.png|The Judy Hopps Club Penguin costume as seen in-game Crime Files - Scene Cleared.PNG|Judy and Nick in Zootopia: Crime Files. ZCF4 Document.PNG Zootopia Judy's Dream Files.jpg Zootopia Book 07.jpg Zootopia Book 03.jpg Tumblr nw90426aYL1sfzwiko1 1280.jpg Zootopia Tsum Tsum.jpg Zootopia flat plushes.jpg Zootopia figures .jpg Modal tsum-tsum zootopia 20160105.jpg Judy Hopps Funko pop.jpg 6601047420038.jpg 6503056570262.jpg 6107000440196.jpg 2724056580074.jpg TheArtofZootopia.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.59.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.59.31 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 8.00.05 AM.png Zootopia-Judy-Hopps-Pop-Vinyl-Figure-0.jpg Screenshot_82.png Screenshot_84.png Screenshot_85.png SpiritAndStrength.png Wild cottontail rabbit.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries